L o v e l e s s
by YakumoHaruka
Summary: Despite the passing of time.. Despite not being able to say it, I will always love you.


**This has nothing to do with the original plot. This is more likely an AU. ALL CREDITS GOES TO HAYASHI MIKASE. This fanfiction is updated monthly.**

_Secretly, Haru and I meet here once every year. _

_The first time was 20 years ago on October 1st. Far away from the capital city at the residence of the earl of Shibuku. We were both 8 years old at that time._

_In the most inner part of the garden,_

_"Please hide me!" Haru's eyes furrowed as he said her words. The light brunette's eyes shifted to Haru, her hands laying on the cover of the book that she read earlier. __**Huff. **__ "Where did Master Haru go?" A numerous number of sweat started to stream down the butler's face as he panted. What a pathetic guy he is. Shizuku took Haru's hand blankly and lifted it up into the air for the butler to see._

_"He's here."_

_The butler faced them in relief, "Thank you very much." . "Hey!" Shocked, Haru said rather loudly. __**Wheeze. Wheeze.**__ The young butler walked towards the young Haru before holding his wrists out.____"If you don't go and greet everyone, there will be no point in them making the 3 day journey here." He muttered, clearly annoyed. "I hate high society and parties! Shallow conversations and hallow laughter are stupid!" Haru said loudly, struggling her way out. _

_The butler and Haru don't seem to notice Shizuku's presence which was indeed rude._

_"Hurry up and return; you're disturbing me." Shizuku muttered. _

_"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!?" A vein popped out behind Haru's head. _

_"I could ask the same to you." The light brunette responded._

_"I am Haru Yoshida, the Duke's only son!" His fists clenched. _

_".. So rich brats start wearing things like that when they're quite young." Shizuku muttered out once more. __**How vulgar. **__The vein on Haru's head grew bigger as Shizuku continued talking. "What..!? No it is not!" The ravenette said in annoyance. "She's the son of an earl who holds land in the outlaying regions. Her name is Shizuku." Sparkles began to surround the butler as he said his words. __**Heh? **__"That means today is your father's birthday? Shouldn't you be present?" Haru's eyebrows narrowed. "As you can see, I'm a child of a mistress. So it's better if I'm not there." Shizuku said._

**_Hmm_**

_"Isn't that a sorry but sly excuse?" Haru said._

**_How could I forget such a life-shaking encounter._**

_Age 9,_

_ In the party,_

_"Oh it's Haru! He's cuter than everyone says. I heard he's gotten a lot of marriage proposals" One of the men in the crowd said. Eavesdropping on other people's conversations, a grin was formed on the youngsters face._

_"Yes I have. If my marriage has to be a political tool, then I ought for the most advantageous partner!" He said on his own mind._

_As he was about to leave the mansion, a familiar figure was spotted between his eyes._

_"It's the girl from last year!" He smirked._

_"Hmph." The light brunette looked back at him with a slight smile on her face._

_Age 14, _

_When we met, it degenerated into a fight. She aggravated him, yet. He'd find her and she'd make that annoying face. Shizuku laid on top of a trunk of the tree, reading a book like always until a butler came to his area. _

_'' Lady Shizuku, do you know where Master Haru is?" The butler from before said._

_"No clue." Shizuku said softly._

_"Don't be rude, Mizutani!" Haru yelled as he revealed himself behind the tree trunk._

_"You were there?" Shizuku muttered._

_"Pardon me, Lady Shizuku." The butler said._

_"It's not a problem. I understand. It's a matter of difference between the social standing of a duke's son and a bastard." She grinned._

_"How should I put this? You shouldn't be here! We're going back." The butler said as he adjusted his mere glasses._

_"Uhh... !"_

_"Are you an idiot?" The light brunette's eyes stayed on the ravenette. She was indeed getting tired of all this._

_"Mizutani, you go home first!" Haru demanded._

_"No." She said._


End file.
